projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Gigan
Unnamed Sister |ability=Teleportation |hobby=Video games Going on adventures |friend=Anguirus MechaEDI SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Gojira Grandpa Gojira Rodan Mothra |first=Episode 0: "The Pilot" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Keizer Organa Joe |portrayal=2011 Bandai America Gigan 2004 }} Gigan is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]]. He is the younger brother of Clark. Gigan is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept Gigan's main voice and personality were inspired by and based off of the Gigan character from the parody web series Godzilla and Gigan created by Barrakithree. Gigan's "badass personality", however, is an original idea. Appearance Gigan is a tall skinny indigo-colored kaiju. Personality He is in control of his normal personality 99% of the time. In this personality he is often demure and clever, preferring to avoid confrontations and try to solve his problems by using his intellectual properties. He is known to lose his temper and attack others on occasion, but he is usually a pacifist (or better known to some as a "pussy"). Badass Gigan Gigan where, on occasions, when he interacts with a rare substance called "sneezing powder" (which will cause him to, of course, sneeze), he will transform into Badass Gigan, causing him to go into an uncontrollable rage and destroy almost everything in his path. His brother Clark claims that he "was the reason why Gigan went badass". For some time after Episode 2, however, the Badass Gigan idea seems to have been abandoned for reasons unknown. His disorder is much similar to Launch's disorder because when he sneezes, his personality changes and neither one remembers the other's actions. It should be noted that this split personality will not appear in ProjectGodzilla X. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 0 Gigan makes his debut as a toy given to Organa by Joe. Joe describes Gigan as "completely feminine pussbasket" before dumping sneezing powder all over the monster, who sneezes and talks in death metal growls. Episode 1 Gigan, alongside Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla, is seen fighting a giant Yoda plush until Kiryu comes in and kills it with one laser blast, but then turns on Godzilla and his friends until a Giant Octopus crawls on to of Kiryu and deactivates it with its slime. While SpaceGodzilla exclaims to everyone about [[Asshole Pawn Brokers|another Pawn Stars ripoff]], Gigan says he wants to watch it before getting hit by Godzilla, who claims that Gigan is not cool enough to watch it. Gigan and Mechagodzilla then declare the show stupid as they watch it and then SpaceGodzilla summons the hands to throw them off of the couch. Episode 2 Gigan and Godzilla go to the bar, and the latter gets drunk while the former chats with his long-lost brother Clark, who claims that Joe has the "best video games". Gigan teleports himself and his friends to Joe's place, which happens to be in Joe's bathroom. Gigan and his friends are watching Anguirus play a game. Once she finishes, he declares it to be Joe's turn. Joe refuses to play with the controller Anguirus used, causing Gigan to call upon the hands to dump sneezing powder on him. He pulls a gun on Joe and the human plays the game. Organa arrives at Joe's place, asking for his monsters. He deflects the angered Gigan's bullets and dumps sneezing powder on the monster, who drops the gun in fright, which fires when it hits the ground and hits Joe in the knee. The Badass Personality is last seen in this episode and hasn't appeared ever since. Episode 3 Godzilla is given an invitation from Aperture Science and brings Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, and Anguirus along with him. There, they befriend Rodan and Mothra, two fellow kaiju among other people or creatures that were also invited to test. Gigan and SpaceGodzilla pass through the tests with ease, while everyone else struggles. Near the end, they all managed to escape GLaDOS's neurotoxin with Gigan's teleportation ability. Episode 4 Gigan, after watching Budget News, decides to search for the "Cult of Cthulhu", only to find that Joe, who kills a kid he found on the street, is the cult leader. He also discovers that John Thurston (the grandson of Francis Thurston) is also Joe. Episode 5 Gigan appears among the other monsters but has no speaking role. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail, with Gigan and Clark going together at one point, but then separate from one another. Gigan arrives before Clark can give another girl a spanking, claiming the females to be witches and dragging Clark out of the castle, while sticking with his claim of the females being witches before returning the viewers to the plot. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Gigan is only seen in the beginning segment. He asks about the Holy Grail and also teleports everyone (and himself) back home. Episode 9 Gigan is seen with Grandpa Gojira playing Uno Poker and even asks Godzilla if he knows how to cook. He also appears at the end of the episode with Godzilla and his friends and family for the Thanksgiving feast. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques Gigan has the ability to teleport anyone, as well as himself, anywhere at will. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes "Salutations, gentlemen!" -Gigan's first initial appearance in Episode 0 Trivia *Gigan's appearance is based off of the Gigan suit used in Godzilla: Final Wars. *Gigan claims to be an enthusiastic Metal Gear Solid fan. *Gigan is one of a few cyborg characters on the show, with the others being Grandpa Gojira, Clark, and General Grievous. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Gigan Family